Girl of Her Own
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: This is the back story to 'Unheard Soul', so read that first. Diana Hoffman   Timmy's Mom   thinks she has a pretty good, I mean she has a really nice twin. But will that all change after going for a ride with her Dad?


**So here is the back story to 'Unheard Soul', like I promised. So before you read on, please read that first. Thanks. Oh and in this story Timmy's Moms name in Diana Hoffman, Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Girl of Her Own

"Don't walk out on me," yelled an angry voice from downstairs "You have two children, you can't just abandon them too!"

"I don't care," yelled another voice, then a door slamming followed after it. Upstairs were two girls huddled together on a bed. Both were ten years old, both were twins. Although they didn't look like it, they were. One had blonde hair, green eyes and had glasses. Her name was Diana Hoffman. The other one had brown hair, blue eyes and also had glasses, she also wore a pink baseball hat. Her name was Katharine (liked to be called Kathy) Hoffman.

They had been huddled on that bed together for at least two hours. That's how long their parents had been fighting. But it wasn't the first time their parents fought, but it was the first time their Dad had walked out on them.

"Is it over," Kathy whimpered.

"I think so," whispered back Diana.

"Do you think Daddy is gonna come back?" Diana looked at her twin and saw sadness in her eyes. Diana shook her head slowly.

"Oh," whispered Kathy. Tears sprang to her eyes and they slowly trickled down her face.

"What's going to happen to us," Kathy whispered again.

"I don't know," Diana whispered back. She too was now crying. Why did it happen to them? They weren't bad kids, they're good. They got straight A's. They did all their chores and did more than what was expected of them. What did they do to deserve this?

"Why us," Kathy moaned, suddenly there was a a pink and green smoke that appeared in their room.

"W-what's that," Diana asked.

"I-i don't know," Kathy replied. Then two floating figures came out of the pink and green smoke.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"I'm Wanda."

"And we're... YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" The one who said was Cosmo had green hair, wore black pants and a white shirt with a tie. The one who said was Wanda had swirly pink hair, wore black pants and a yellow shirt.

"O-our what," asked Diana in shock.

"Your fairy godparents sillies," said Cosmo, floating up to them.

"We heard you," Kathy said "We just don't know if we believe you."

"Well make a wish," said Wanda. The two twins looked at each other then back at Cosmo and Wanda and they both said "I wish for a chocolate chip cookie." Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands and with a POOF two chocolate chip cookies were floating in front of the two girls. They hesitantly grabbed the cookies and took a bit.

"Mmm," they said with they eyes closed. Then they both scarfed down the rest of the cookie.

"That was the best cookie ever," Kathy practically screamed. Diana nodded in in agreement.

"Well we could do a lot more than that," boasted Cosmo.

"Really," the twins asked in astonishment.

"Yes," said Wanda "But there are some limitations."

"Like what," asked Diana.

"Well we can't interfere with love," Wanda said.

"So we can't wish for Daddy to come back," asked Kathy with big side eyes. Cosmo and Wanda shook their heads sadly. It looked like Kathy was about to cry again so Diana said "Well we'll make the best of it. Right Kathy?" Kathy smiled and nodded her head.

"Girls," they heard their Mom say "We need to talk." Diana's and Kathy's eyes widened in panic. They turned to their godparents and said "Quick you gotta hide!" Right before their Mom came into the room Cosmo and Wanda poofed into fish as if they did it thousand times before.

"Girls your Dad is going-" their mom started but stopped short when she saw the 'fish'.

"Where did you guys get those fish," their Mom asked.

"Uh," the both said while glancing at each other, then Kathy thought of something "We got them on T.V shopping."

"Oh," their Mom said "Well we need to have a talk."

"Okay, shoot," said Kathy while they all sat on Diana's bed.

"Well girls your Dad is going on a little um, vacation for a while okay?" Diana and Kathy looked at each other before before nodding their heads.

"Good, glad we had this talk." and with that, their Mom left their room. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their fairy forms.

"So is that why your here," asked Diana "Because our Dad is going on a 'vacation'." Cosmo and Wanda shrugged their shoulders and replied with "Something like that."

"Girls dinner," they heard their Mom call.

"We'll be back after dinner," said Diana "We'll probably have to go to bed right after dinner but tomorrow we can have some fun."

Next Day

"So what's your first wish kids," asked Wanda, disguised as a bird.

"Oh I know," said Kathy "We could go to the beach!"

"The beach," asked Diana.

"Sure," replied Kathy "I have my camera, we can take pictures." That was the difference between Diana and Kathy. Diana would rather just stay in town and not do anything exciting, no making memories. She thought if you got attached to something, you'll lose it sooner or later. Kathy on the other hand would rather go out and see the world and do exciting stuff, making tons of memories. She would always say "The more the merrier."

"Fine," groaned Diana in defeat.

"Yay," squealed Kathy in delight "Okay, I wish we could go to the beach!" And with a wave of Cosmo and Wanda's wands they were at the beach.

"Whoa," breathed Kathy "I never knew the ocean was so pretty."

"Neither did I," agreed Diana. Suddenly a giant grin came across Kathy's face.

"I have the best idea," she handed Wanda her camera (there wasn't anyone around so they were in their fairy forms) and told her to take a picture of her and Diana.

"Okay, smile," said Wanda. The two girls smiled their biggest smiles and the picture was taken.

"Thanks Wanda," said Kathy while taking back her camera "Now lets have some fun."

Through the whole day, they ran around having fun, making wishes and having a great time. It was probably the best day Diana and Kathy has had in a long time.

"Today was the best day ever," sighed Kathy as she and Diana got into bed.

"You bet it was," agreed Diana.

"Do you think we'll be able to have another day like that?"

"I hope so Kathy, I hope so."

Next Day

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA AND KATHY," They heard two voices yell. They jumped out of bed, scared out of their minds, to see Cosmo and Wanda hovering over them with the biggest widest grins.

"You guys scared the living daylights out of," gasped Diana. Kathy nodded in agreement.

"But we have a surprise for," taunted Cosmo.

"Really what is it," Kathy asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Well here's Diana's," said Wanda while handing her something. Diana tore off the wrapping paper and gasped at what she saw.

"A limited edition of Dracula, thanks guys," she said while hugging Cosmo and Wanda.

"You're welcome," said Cosmo while pulling away "Here's Kathy's surprise." He pulled out a box and gave it to her. She tore open the box and squealed with delight.

"No way, a new camera. An even better one than my old one." She nearly tackled Cosmo and Wanda with her big hug. She turned towards Diana and said "I have a present for you too." She grabbed something from under her pillow and gave it to Diana. Diana opened it and saw that it was the picture Wanda took of the two of them in a silver frame.

"Thanks Kathy," said Diana while grabbing something under her pillow "I have something for you two." She handed Kathy the 'something', and Kathy carefully took off the raping paper.

"Film for my new camera. Thank you so much Diana," Kathy said as she hugged her twin.

"Come on," laughed Diana as she pushed off her sister "Mom's probably waiting with our birthday breakfast downstairs."

Cosmo and Wanda turned into fish and Diana and Kathy took them downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and saw no one there. They saw a note on the counter and they read it.

_Girls,_

_I had something important to do today so you'll be by yourself until seven later tonight. Sorry I couldn't be here for your birthday! Hugs and kisses._

_-Mom_

"Of course," muttered Kathy "She didn't even wait for us to come downstairs before she left."

"What do you mean kiddo," asked Wanda as she and Cosmo turned into their fairy forms.

"What she means is that every year on our birthday Mom always leaves for something 'important'," explained Diana, putting air quotes around 'important'.

"Well then that means you get to spend more time with us," cheered Cosmo. Diana and Kathy grinned deviously at each other and said "Let the wishing commence."

Later that day

"Girls, someone's on the phone for you," they heard their Mom say at their door. They took the phone and shut the door again. They put it on speakerphone and both said "Hello?"

"Hey sweethearts," they heard a male voice say.

"Daddy," squealed Kathy.

"He princess," he said back "Sorry I wasn't there for you're guys birthday, but to make it up to you, we're going to go on a little dive tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great," both Diana and Kathy said.

"Alright I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

They went downstairs and told their Mom what was going on tomorrow. She didn't look to happy about it but she agreed to it. Both girls squealed with delight and ran upstairs to go to bed. They couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Next day

The two twins were upstairs in their room when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it," both girls yelled as they ran downstairs. Cosmo and Wanda were going to stay at home so the girls could have alone time with their father.

"Hey sweethearts," their Dad said when they opened the door and he gave them a hug "You ready to go?"

"You bet," they both said. They yelled a goodbye to their Mom and shut the door before she could say anything to them. They got in the car, and they drove away.

"So where are we going Daddy," asked Kathy, practically jumping in her seat.

"You'll see when we get there," he answered back while winking at them. They all settled into a silence, but it wasn't one of those awkward ones, it was one were everybody felt comfortable with it.

After a few minutes of driving, Diana saw a black object getting closer in the two side view mirrors.

"Hey Dad whats tha-" but Diana got cut off by something crashing into the car. There was the scratching of crushing metal, and her sister's blood curdling screams. Diana didn't know what was going on. She groaned as she picked herself off of the street. She looked around and saw two crashed cars, and something that made her blood go cold.

"Cosmo, I think something is wrong with Diana Kathy," said Wanda after a little after Diana and Kathy left.

"Why do you say that," asked Cosmo.

"I don't know, I just have one of those feelings."

"Well lets go check up on them." And with a wave of their wands, they poofed to where Diana and Kathy were.

Diana looked at the scene she saw. It made her stomach churn, her body go numb, and her blood go cold. Her sister and her Dad, in the worst state ever.

There were gray chunks leading up to her Dad's bloody figure. She knew what it was too. It was her Dad's brains. Her Dad's skull was half open, she could see it inside it. She wanted to throw up at the scene, but she willed herself not to. Also her Dad's body parts were scattered across different areas of the street, but what she saw next made her feel worst. Her sister.

"Her sister's body was twisted in a way that wasn't possible for anyone. Her leg was scratched up so deep that she could see more than half of the bone. Blood was seeping through her her shirt and skirt, making the black skirt have a red tint and the pink t-shirt go red. The shirt was tattered and torn. He chest was just like her her leg. She could see her own sisters ribcage. Her skull is also wide open and gray chunks are scattered around her. Her eyes were wide open, but all she could see was the whites. It made her look like some zombie.

Diana looked at herself. Her arm was broken, she had scratches (but small like ones, like she just skinned them), her head was also bleeding, but only a little bit. She was barley hurt, but her sister and Dad were hurt far much more worst. They were hurt so much they were dead.

She looked at her sister again and saw one thing that was broken, torn or bled on. The silly pink hat she always wore. Diana gingerly picked it up and clutched it to her chest. She then started crying into hysteria.

She heard two gasps behind her, and she turned around to see Cosmo and Wanda floating there, looking around horrified. They both looked down at Diana, then hugged her.

"We're so sorry Dina," they wailed. This only angered her for some reason. She didn't want sympathy, she wanted her sister.

"I don't want your sympathy," she growled while pushing them off "I want my sister and my Dad! Is sympathy going to bring them back? No it's not!"

"Bu-" but Diana cut them off by yelling "I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FAIRY GODPARENTS ANY MORE!" Cosmo and Wanda shared worry glances before granting the wish.

"Diana Hoffman," they heard a deep voice say "You have wished for no more fairy godparents. If it was you want, so it shall be! You'll have you name erased of them forever!" A large fairy showed up and grabbed Diana to left her up to his eye level. He pulled an object and flashed in front of her eyes. Her mind had been erased. He sat her down and he poofed, him Cosmo and Wanda away.

Diana looked around dizzily and then her eyes landed back on her Dad and sister. She clutched the pink hat again and cried even harder.

Then she heard the sirens. They asked her questions of what happened, but she didn't know. They asked her if she remembered what she was doing before they went for the drive, she said she didn't remember. They said she just lost her memory for a little bit and would get it back soon, but she never did. She never remembered. She only remembered the pain and sickness she got when she saw her dead sister.

The end

**Did you like it? Oh and the part of what they look like after the crash is why this story is rated T. Please review and tell me what you think. I do not own FOP.**


End file.
